


Duplo falso

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A Doutora tem que fingir que ela e Yaz são casadas.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 2





	Duplo falso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Fake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825031) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Yaz estava começando a ficar nervosa. Ela e a Doutora foram levadas para celas diferentes, e ela não tinha ouvido nenhuma notícia ainda. Nem sabia porque estavam sendo detidas em primeiro lugar, e foi ignorada todas as vezes que tentou conseguir a atenção dos guardas.

Os guardas se moveram para os pegar assim que chegaram no planeta. Primeiro, tentaram pegar os quatro, mas então Graham gritou “Larguem o meu neto” e os guardas deixaram ele e Ryan partirem, mas nada do que disseram, ou que ela e a Doutora disseram, foi o bastante para convencer os guardas a as libertar também.

Ela estava começando a planejar sua fuga quando a porta da cela abriu, revelando do outro lado um guarda e a Doutora, acenando de forma desconfortável.

“Olá, amor. Docinho? Querida?” A Doutora disse.

“Doutora? Você está bem?” ela perguntou, encarando a Doutora e então o guarda, com suspeita.

“Tudo está bem, querida,” a Doutora disse, sinalizando para que a acompanhasse, “Mas nós temos que ir agora, tenho certeza de que esses guardas estão muito ocupados.”

Yaz pegou a dica de que deveria guardar suas perguntas para depois. Sair dali era a prioridade, mesmo que quisesse saber porque a Doutora estava agindo de forma ainda mais estranha do que o normal.

Assim que chegou na porta, a Doutora agarrou seu braço, gentil, mas urgente, e a puxou pelo corredor enquanto caminhavam o mais rápido que podiam sem correr.

“O que está acontecendo, Doutora?” ela perguntou assim que saíram do prédio.

“Não agora, tem câmeras por todos os lados. Precisamos nos reunir de volta na TARDIS.”

Ela soava em pânico, o que nunca era um bom sinal. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo no planeta, não podia ser bom. Elas chegaram na TARDIS, mas Ryan e Graham não estavam por perto. Ao menos ali podiam falar livremente. Só que ao invés de explicar as coisas para a Yaz, ela começou a repassar os sistemas da TARDIS, falando mais consigo mesma, dizendo coisas que não faziam sentido para Yaz.

“Doutora!” ela chamou. “O que está acontecendo? Por que fomos levadas? Onde estão Ryan e Graham?”

“Pequeno detalhe, aparentemente esse planeta valoriza família com muita força. Um pouco demais, talvez. Todo mundo sem uma família é preso e se ninguém vem buscar essa pessoa em seis horas, ela é executada.”

“O quê?” Agora fazia sentido porque tinham recebido um pedido de socorro de alguém no planeta. Mas também significava que quem quer que estivessem ali para salvar provavelmente já estava morto. “E como você nos liberou?”

“Papel psíquico. Se transformou em uma licença de casamento, muito prático para nos libertar.”

Então a Doutora estava agindo de forma estranha porque estava fingindo que eram casadas, o que fazia sentido, exceto…

“Encontrei eles! Nós deveríamos correr até lá, a TARDIS está tendo problema com pequenos pulos. Não se esqueça, enquanto estivermos lá, temos que fingir que somos casadas, ou vamos ser presas de novo. Oh, e tenta encontrar alguma coisa suspeita, ou alguém que pareça ter mandado um pedido de socorro. E evite a polícia.”

Antes que Yaz pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a Doutora já estava passando da porta, então Yaz só correu atrás dela. A única coisa que ela não entendia era, se já estavam namorando, porque a Doutora era tão ruim em fingir que eram casadas?


End file.
